To Embrace Without Warmth
by Hatsunation
Summary: After a nasty breakup, Miku is left feeling alone... Until she discovers the reason behind the breakup was the naughty pictures of her posted online. Pictures that she would have never even dreamed of taking. Who posted these pictures and how will Miku cope through her break up?


_Long time no see._

_I'm writing this story to redeem myself of rIN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY. _

_That story is an embaressment. _

_To show that I'm not the crappy writer that I seem I writing this. Same genre n' stuff just a different pairing because Rin x Len is too popular. _

_Enjoy my latest work._

* * *

><p>"Miku… I don't think this is working out."<p>

Miku stopped mid step. She had been expecting something else. A friendly peck on the cheek before class, maybe a hug, but not this sort of tone. Her cheerful posture dropped as she took slow steps forward.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

In the secluded corner of the hallway, Kaito's eyes looked around, anywhere but at Miku. He shifted uncomfortably, scratching his right cheek.

"I think we should break up."

Kaito looked as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but Miku went ridged. As though she had been shot with a bullet.

The world around her suddenly seemed unfriendly. Monochrome.

"Break up? Wh- why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then tell me."

"I don't-"

"Kaito! I have a right to know!"

"The pictures! You thought I wouldn't see them?! God, what were you thinking! I thought you were a decent girl!"

"Pictures?"

"If you're going to try and play innocent then you're dumber than I thought."

"You think I'm dumb?!"

"It doesn't matter. We're through."

Miku felt the world sway beneath her feet. She wanted someone to lean on but the one person… The one person she thought she could count on for support was leaving her. To think she thought that when she finished high school she was going to marry Kaito! Tears welled in Miku's eyes.

"N-no, Kaito, please. I-"

Miku feebly reached out for Kaito as he pushed past her. Miku stumbled, falling into the cold tile's embrace. Kaito stopped, turning to her. Miku stood and walked past him, "I deserve these tears, don't I?"

Not caring who saw her, Miku paced down the hallway leaving behind a trail of sorrow. Despite longing to disappear into nothingness and nurse her shattered heart she had a class to go to.

…...

Through class Miku kept her facade of indifference. Like a doll she answered when she was called and nothing more. It was only when class ended that she buried her face in her arms and cried.

Her one friend that was in her class quickly came to comfort her. Gumi put her arm around Miku and squeezed her gently, "What's wrong?"

Miku took deep breaths before finally answering, "Kaito broke up with me."

"What?! That jerk! Why would he break up with such a sweet girl like you?"

"He said something about pictures…"

Gumi fell silent. The silence was quickly interrupted by the entrance of Miki who hurried to Miku's side.

Gumi mouthed to her, "Break up."

She nodded.

"About the pictures though…" Gumi began hesitantly, "You didn't post them?"

Miku shook her head.

Gumi shared a concerned look with Miki.

"I think you should see them," Miki said, "They're all over Instagraph."

"I don't even have an Instagraph," Miku murmured.

Miki took out her phone and looked at Gumi. Gumi nodded in confirmation. Miki swiped her finger across the screen and passed the phone to Miku.

Miku gasped. On the screen about ten or so pictures of her… naked.

Or almost. Some were of her in her underwear or just changing out of her clothes. Regardless, it looked like they were intentional.

Miku covered her mouth, feeling a heat spreading across her cheeks.

"Wh-"

"Just about most of the school has seen these. If anyone hasn't then they've seen them by now," Gumi answered.

"Wh-"

"I reported them!" Miki said anxiously, "Instagraph should be taking them down soon!"

"Wh-"

"I don't even know how these got on the internet in the first place!" Gumi exclaimed, "Not you mention that you would never take pictures like this!"

"Wait!" Miku yelled before she could be interrupted again, "These pictures are of me at home… Through my window… Who took them?"

The anxious atmosphere was frozen by the chill of fear. Miki and Gumi exchanged concerned looks with each other. Although they said nothing it was obvious they were having the same fearful thoughts.

"Miku-" Gumi started to say but was cut off my the entrance of some of the schools goons.

"Hey tealy!" One of them bantered, "Mind giving us a view?"

Miku whimpered with horror.

"Back the fuck off!" Gumi challenged.

"Why should a slut have a problem supplying what she's already advertised?" Another goon bullied.

Miku began to cry once more, "Please stop. I didn't ask for this!"

This only roused more teasing and offensive comments from the bullies.

"Come on," Gumi said, motioning for Miki to lead Miku, "We're not sticking around."

"We're skipping school?" Miku asked wide eyed.

"Well, duh. You plan on getting tormented today?" Gumi asked.

"I-"

Gumi smiled, "You're such a goody two shoes."

…..

The girls went to Miku's apartment. Gumi and Miki both had parents at home that would be ready to wring their necks for cutting class whereas

Miku only had her mother who was very understanding about these high school matters.

"Hiya Miss Miwa!" Gumi called as she unlocked the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Miwa," Miki greeted.

"Girls!" Miku's mother exclaimed walking to the common area, "Is school already over?"

The teens sat down on the floor to pull off their shoes.

"Well no-" Gumi started to explain.

"We cut school," Miki answered.

Miwa eyes widened, preparing a lecture for the juveniles until she noticed her daughter's red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Well, why don't you girls take a seat on the sofa. I'll make some tea and you can start explaining."

…

"Thank you for the tea Miss Miwa," Miki said courteously.

"This taiyaki looks amazing!" Gumi applauded, "You really make this yourself?"

Miki elbowed Gumi, flashing a disapproving glare.

Miwa placed her hand on Miku's knee, "What's wrong Miku-chan?"

"I-" Miku's voice trembled, "This day has just been horrible! First- first Katio broke up with me and then- then-" Miku stopped and fell into tears once more.

Miwa brought Miku into a motherly embrace, "It's alright Miku-chan. Let all your tears free so no more can fall."

As Miku sobbed Miki watched sympathetically. Gumi nibbled on her taiyaki before she recoiled from the volatile taste.

Miku wiped away the last of her tears. Miwa held her head in he hands, "All better?"

"Uh huh."

"Now I want you to eat some taiyaki and forget all about Kaito."

"I don't feel like eating…"

"Miku. I baked leeks into this taiyaki so you had better eat it because no one else is going to."

Gumi dropped the taiyaki onto her plate, "That explains a lot…"

"It's not just Kaito," Miku said, taking a bite of some taiyaki, "There was… pictures. That's why he broke up with me."

"Pictures?" Miwa inquired.

"Yeah, they're all over Instagraph. You know, naughty pictures," Miki explained, "But Miku didn't post them!"

"What? Then who did?" Miwa asked.

"That's the thing," Gumi said, sipping her green tea, "We don't know. The pictures were taken through Miku's bedroom window."

"What?! Miku, what did I tell you about closing your curtains when you're changing?!" Miwa scolded.

"My room faces a park! And we're pretty high up! I didn't think anyone could see in!" Miku exclaimed.

Miwa sighed, "To think my Miku-chan would be exploited by some pervert like this! I'm reporting this to the police!"

Gumi nodded energetically, "Yeah! They can track the IP address and find them!"

"Are you going to tell our parents we skipped school?" Miki questioned.

"Well if I don't the school will. Best they hear it from me," Miwa assured, "Now I'm going to go make the calls. You girls just relax, alright?"

"Okay." They chorused.

Once Miwa left Gumi inhaled her tea, "Your mom is awesome."

"You should be telling her that, not me," Miku giggled.

Miki reached across the table for the plate of taiyaki, "Is the taiyaki really that ba-"

_Clatter._

"Wah!" Miku wailed as her tea spilt on her skirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Miki apologised.

"No, it's fine," Miku said, standing up, "I was planning on changing into my pj's anyway."

Miku walked to her room, looking at her frilly surroundings. She then looked to her window, the lace curtains innocently pulled aside.

"To be honest," Miku thought, "I stopped closing them because they kept opening themselves… I think."

Miku walked to the window and gazed at the trees that filled the view. She grabbed the curtains and pulled them shut.

**_Flash._**


End file.
